


K is for Kylon, Sergeant Kylon

by OtakuElf



Series: YADAA (Yet Another Dragon Age Alphabet) [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Back alley bandits, Denerim, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuElf/pseuds/OtakuElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergeant Kylon appreciates when he receives help cleaning up the back streets of Denerim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	K is for Kylon, Sergeant Kylon

**Author's Note:**

> Lestrade and his second are from Lunamoth116's Wider Circle (Circleverse) series.
> 
> And, of course, seconded from Sherlock.

The clang of metal, blades upon blades, is a familiar sound. Now it’s followed by the sharpish thunk of a blunt object on something far softer. With a sigh, I lead my men into the alley to take care of business. They’re not good at fighting, these lads. Not really good at much beyond whoring and standing about picking their noses. Good breeding. Blight take us all, what well bred man or woman does that? 

Not the whoring, of course. Just about everyone does that. I keep my business to Sanga’s Pearl. Sanga tends toward the hiring of mages to keep her contractors clean. Apostate or Circle, I don’t care which, so long as they don’t bring more trouble to my city.

Denerim. She’s a big, filthy girl with a cold heart. I am not the only one who loves her. I’m one of the few, though, who tries to protect her.

Right now a crowd of mercenaries, better dressed than most, are up against one of the gangs of cutthroats that hold the back alleys. Not sure what the merc troop is here for, but I’m happy enough to get my own blade into the toothless guy with the maul that’s bigger than I am. I suspect he’s the bastard responsible for some rapes in the market square after hours. I have nothing to arrest him on. Each of the victims described a man with a cauliflower ear and a missing right thumb. Right now he’s caught in the act, and I can take what measures I do see fit.

What possesses these fools to attack an armed troop? Gold? Not so sure these men have any or they’d not be roaming about in the back streets. Even in the darkness, they know their business, and don’t attack my men as we come in at their side. 

Blackstone irregulars. hmmm. Their leader, silver haired and competent, shoots a look over my patrol, then nods at me. The dark-skinned woman to the side takes after the my suspected rapist with the ferocity of a brooding dragon. Possibly she has an idea of his nature. I certainly hope so, and that the outcome of the battle results in the cauliflower eared man’s decapitation. Or arrest. I give my thoughts a vigorous schooling as I also give a vicious backhand to a rabbity man with a notched blade.

There he goes, or rather the bouncing ball of the former rapists’ head rolls out along the wall and under the banners of hung laundry. Too bad the big guy was not the leader. It takes a bloody while before I find myself shaking hands with the silver-haired leader. Lestrade, was he? Orlesian name, but now so many in Ferelden had that distinction. His voice is Fereldan, though, through and through. Thanks are passed on to the mercenaries, and bona fides soon collected as the Blackstone Irregulars head off to collect the bounty on these scum.

I let myself grin, allowing a moment of respite before jumping headlong back into the whirling life of the Denerim Market place. If only she had heroes helping out every day.


End file.
